


Gaming At Its Finest

by Eve6262



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chiaki is an android, Drabble, Gaming, I can't spell android without at least five tries, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Nidhogg is secretly one of my favorite competitive games, it's so pretty, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve6262/pseuds/Eve6262
Summary: Hajime and Nagito are certainly a lot of things, but competitive is not in that list. So Chiaki thinks.





	Gaming At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I exist I guess
> 
> I don't know what else to say

Nagito and Hajime were a lot of things, devoted being the least of them. Competitive, however, was not something that could describe them. Entirely envious of each other, yes, and certainly willing to outdo the other in actual events, but naturally they would rather cuddle on the couch than clash swords and crests in a test of might.

This was rather infuriating to Chiaki, who set a new goal for herself every month; this month, it was to find competitive games for all her favorite pairs of people. She would rather find every pair a game to utter curses under their breath with, but there were simply too many combinations; besides, she doubted friendly rivals like Akane and Fuyuhiko really needed a game to do that.

The one pair she had left- which was impressive, as it was only halfway through March- was the hardest and best; she was certain that whenever she found “the” game, it would be a clash of beautiful wit and skill, and with the two smartest people on the island playing, it was certain to be stunningly elegant to a professional gamer like herself.

Having said that, it was near impossible to find “the” game. She tried every genre known to her expansive database, from BlazBlue to Duelyst, but nothing seemed to light a fire in their eyes or a hidden strategist under layers of sickness and meddling. Even the worst of games, certain to at least bring out a competitive spirit against the unfair mechanics and bugs galore, seemed to have them giggling into each other’s embrace rather than smashing controllers into a glass coffee table.

In her arms she held three games, hopeful if not confident that one of them, at the very least, would bring out some kind of spark in their hearts- Arms, Splatoon 2, and Rocket League. Why she decided on the Switch version of what most considered superior on the PC no one, including herself, could understand, but she brought it with her anyways, hoping that perhaps the mixture of competition and inferiority would bring something to the light.

It was her eyes, however, that ended up lighting up with joy when she opened the door. Quiet as a mouse, as she always was, she entered the living room, but not without reason; she heard the most familiar soundtrack, although she couldn’t place it if her life depended on it.

They were playing Nidhogg. The strangest game to her, and one she could never quite get the hang of, but certainly a good one. Those who were good at the game could destroy even the luckiest; the luckiest, however, were the only ones capable of beating the skilled. A perfect fit when she thought about it specifically, but terrible when she thought of it objectively.

Rather than laughing about the silliness of their deaths, as they would most competitive games, they were both hunched over the PS4 controllers, eyes focused on the game’s rather beautiful pixelart. Both looked like skill was their main counter, and both seemed of equal skill; Chiaki could admit the game’s controls took a while to get used to, even if she did love beating people with her sub-par understanding and their utter ignorance.

As her and their eyes darted about the screen, she felt a joy she’d never thought possible for an android blossom in her chest, hidden under layers of realistic skin and physics-bound gelatin. It was pride, she realized; pride for those who she, in this realm of skill, considered her practical offspring. Even now, she understood, both of them could beat her easily; it was with each other, then, that they found excellence in themselves.

She approached the couch and leaned over the side, grinning ear to ear.

“My children are all grown up.”

“JESUS! CHIAKI! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr: eve6262.tumblr.com
> 
> wow I really have nothing to say
> 
> here have the song I was listening to it's good: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnHtaYiTrVM
> 
> man this is really happy now I have to write something dark and gritty to make up for it
> 
> ~Eve6262


End file.
